


Lustro

by TiradaCheo



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: ? - Freeform, Magia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiradaCheo/pseuds/TiradaCheo
Summary: Krótka rozmowa Logana z pewną... osobą na dręczący go temat.Nic niebezpiecznego, serio.





	Lustro

Logan spojrzał w lustro. Jakoś nie mógł uwierzyć, aby liczne opinie Fandersów były szczere. To zdecydowanie mało prawdopodobne, żeby on, część logiczna osobowości Thomasa, był najbardziej atrakcyjny z ich czwórki. Czy też… seksi. Aż wzdrygnął się, myśląc to słowo. Nie, ta opinia była nielogiczna. To niemożliwe, przecież on w ogóle nie ma kwalifikacji, aby móc zostać poddanym takiej ocenie. Nie jest atrakcyjny. Oczywiście atrakcyjność jest zawsze pojęciem względnym, zależnym od osoby i możliwe, że niewielkiej części osób mógł się taki wydawać. A oni byli po prostu głośniejsi niż większość. Zdecydowanie. Tak. Kiwnął głową do swojego odbicia, ale odbicie nie powtórzyło tego ruchu. Za to zmarszczyło brwi. Logic zamarł. Coś było nie tak.

\- Zdecydowanie jest nie tak. Mimo bycia częścią logiczną, jesteś idiotą.

\- Że co, przepraszam? – Logan zamiast zignorować uwagę lustra, poczuł, że powinien wdać się w nim dyskusję. Już w tym momencie powinien się domyślić, że jest skończony.

\- Podtrzymuję swoje zdanie. Niby myślisz logicznie, ale twój tok rozumowania z założenia jest nielogiczny. Nie wiesz czy ci Fandersi to mniejszość. Żeby zakładać coś takiego, musisz najpierw zbadać jaki jest stosunek liczby Fandersów popierających to stwierdzenie do liczby Fandersów zaprzeczających mu. Nie możesz czegoś zakładać, bo tak ci wygodnie!

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie wolno mi tak robić. Ale ta koncepcja z góry jest skazana na niepowodzenie. Ja? Seksi? Niemożliwe.

\- Przestań tak mówić, bo gdybym mógł, to bym ci przyłożył. Jestem twoim odbiciem! Myślę tak jak ty. Jestem tobą, nie mogę mieć innego zdania. To oznacza, że świadomie zaprzeczasz faktom! Nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego.

\- Bo to pozostała trójka powinna być widziana przez taki pryzmat. Ja tu jestem od logicznego myślenia, nie od wyglądania.

\- Tu już sam kopiesz sobie dołek. Przecież wszyscy wyglądacie tak samo, tylko inaczej się ubieracie, a to wiesz. Niech do ciebie wreszcie dotrze, że wiele osób uważa bycie inteligentnym za atrakcyjne. A osoby przystojne I inteligentne za atrakcyjniejsze.

Logan przetarł oczy pod okularami i oparł się jedną dłonią o ścianę obok lustra.

\- Zwyczajnie nie mogę w to uwierzyć i się z tym pogodzić. To rzeczywiście łechta moje ego, szczególnie po stwierdzeniu Anxiety, że jestem najmniej lubianą postacią – co mimo wszystko, było już jakiś czas temu. Tylko, dlaczego ja? To nie powinien być Roman? Albo Virgil? Czy też Patton! Oni bardziej pasują do takiego poglądu. – Logic spojrzał w oczy odbicia, a ono odwzajemniło spojrzenie, lekko zaniepokojone. – Nie rozumiem…

\- LOGAN!!!

Logan podskoczył i obejrzał się na drzwi komórki w której siedział. Krzyk Pattona był bardzo głośny lub bardzo bliski. Albo i to i to. Logic szybko chwycił płachtę i narzucił ją na magiczne lustro. Nikt nie powinien wiedzieć, że sięgał jego rady. To była co prawda praktycznie rozmowa z samym sobą, ale mimo wszystko czasami jego odbicie miało zupełnie inne poglądy na niektóre sprawy. Oznaczało to, że dokucza mu jakiś wewnętrzny konflikt, a w ten sposób łatwiej było go zdiagnozować i rozwiązać. Plus rozmowa na logiczne argumenty była bardzo odświeżająca. Jednak nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział. To mogłoby zasmucić Morality, że ze swoimi rozterkami woli przyjść do samego siebie, a nie do niego. A Virgil na pewno zacząłby smęcić coś o uzależnieniu od takiej aktywności i tego, że to niezdrowe i niebezpieczne, jeśli nie jest się ostrożnym itd. A Roman? A Roman zapewne by go wyśmiał. Więc lepiej, żeby nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się o tych rozmowach.

Logan po wygładzeniu zmarszczek na płachcie, wziął książkę z małej biblioteczki stojącej pod ścianą. Poprawiwszy krawat wyszedł z ciasnego pomieszczenia i niemal wpadł na Morality.

\- LOGAA… O! Tu jesteś! – Patton uśmiechnął się. – Wszędzie cię szukałem! Co tam robiłeś? – zapytał, rzucając mu zaciekawione spojrzenie. Zanim Logan miał szansę odpowiedzieć, kontynuował ze zmarszczonym czołem. – Chyba nie rozmawiałeś ze swoim odbiciem, prawda? To niezdrowe. Dobrze wiesz, że z każdym problemem możesz przyjść do któregoś z nas!

\- Oczywiście, że o tym wiem, Pattonie. Nie rozmawiałem z lustrem, po co miałbym? – Logan miał szczerą nadzieję, że Morality nie jest w stanie wyczuć jego kłamstwa w jakiś swój dziwny, emocjonalny, niemal magiczny sposób. – Chciałem tylko znaleźć pewną książkę. O tę.

Podniósł zakurzoną książeczkę o tytule: „University psychics – part three”.

\- Po co ci fizyka?

\- Chciałem potwierdzić pewne moje podejrzenie dotyczące optyki – wymyślił na szybko, starając sobie równocześnie przypomnieć czy ta książka na pewno zawiera w sobie ten dział. - Skoro to już wyjaśnione, to mogę wiedzieć po co mnie szukałeś?

\- A, no tak! Powiedz, czy wiesz ile części osobowości jest potrzebnych, aby zmienić żarówkę? – zapytał Morality z szerokim uśmiechem.

Logan zamrugał z pustym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Czy szukałeś mnie tylko po to, żeby zadać mi jakąś mało inteligentną zagadkę z odpowiedzią, która prawdopodobnie prowadzi do żartu?

\- No weź, spróbuj odpowiedzieć! – poprosił. Logan westchnął ciężko.

\- Nie wiem. Jedna?

\- Zła odpowiedź! Więcej niż dwie! – zaśmiał się Morality. – Roman i Virgil próbowali wymienić żarówkę w salonie i teraz potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Anxiety siedzi na szafie, a Prince jest do niej przygnieciony przez ciężką drabinę i nie może sam jej odsunąć. Nic im nie jest, ale obaj utknęli, a ja sam tej drabiny nie uniosę. Pomożesz?

Logan znowu westchnął.

\- Pomogę.

Morality pobiegł przodem do salonu, a Logan podążył za nim, upewniając się jeszcze, że lustro w komórce jest porządnie zakryte. Naprawdę lepiej, żeby żaden z pozostałych nie wiedział o tych rozmowach, a już w szczególności tej.


End file.
